


Their Serenade

by NvrLndBoi



Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Engaged Jem/Tessa/Will, Fluff, Herongraystairs, Piano and Violin Music, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: HM500 Prompt: (It is the violin picture in the mood board.)Tessa helps settle a small disagreement between her fiances, Jem and Will.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Series: Bastian's HM500 Fics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Their Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Bastian here! o/
> 
> Trying to keep expanding the ships I write. I really like this shipping.
> 
> So glad I got a plot bunny from it with this weeks HM500.
> 
> No Beta. All mistakes are my own. Enjoy.

Tessa closed her eyes as she enjoyed the fragrant tea. As she took a sip it overtook her sense of smell and taste. Her attention slowly shifted when she allowed the naive symphony to serenade her away from her new book. 

An ornate bookmark was shifted into the crisp pages before Tessa placed it on the side table. She would with no doubt return to it soon. Depending on the ending maybe even pester Magnus for the next book in the series. 

The abrupt sputtering stop of Jem’s violin caused her to giggle internally. 

It was followed by a groan from the same sable-haired musician as he threw a mock glare to their fiance on the piano. 

Will turned on his bench and received the room with a cocky grin. 

“Why’d you stop,” the pianist questioned as he cocked an eyebrow showing off his clear aquamarine eyes filled with mischief. “I thought it sounded great, with a sped-up tempo. More upbeat, you know?” 

Jem groaned once again before he turned to Tessa with pleading eyes as she set her teacup down. 

“Tessa, can you please explain to Will that our wedding’s ballad should not feel like the next new pop teen song,” Jem pleaded with his fiance. “At least the ending should be a soft conclusion.” 

“I think it adds happiness into the tone,” Will defended himself as he crossed his arms and turned to face his fiance. “Our wedding ballad should describe the happiness we found in each other.” 

Tessa looked at both of them offering a compassionate smile each before responding. “We talked about this, remember?” 

She stood up making her way to Jem first, dropping a small peck on his cheek before Tessa made her way towards Will who was still seated and leaned down a bit to place a chaste kiss on his forehead. 

“Both of you were insistent on making the songs for our wedding together. I agreed as long as you didn’t try and make me choose sides because of it.” Tessa reiterated still holding a warm smile before making her back to her reading couch. “I warned you both that I wouldn’t risk losing my reading music over this.” 

Will’s composure broke first and laughed. Jem followed with soft chuckles, that he tried to cover behind his hand. 

“I guess we could always make the beginning be more joyful,” Jem offered as he walked towards Will and sat beside him, with his own sheet music. “Maybe like this?” 

Will smiled excitedly, placing a soft kiss to the side of Jem’s head while praising his composing genius. Will turned to his own sheet and added the changes as well. “If we do that we can then temper it down to the softer tempo you wanted in the end.” 

Tessa watched as they went back and forth with their sheets. The experimental melody being tested on Will’s piano soon filled the room and Tessa reached back for her book knowing her music would be restarting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> [The Hunter's Moon Discord](https://discord.gg/RhZPtsd) feel free to join us if you are 18+
> 
> Except for prompt picture all the others are obtained from: [Pexel](https://www.pexels.com/)
> 
> My Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/) Feel free to drop any questions or prompt requests/suggestions in my Ask Box 😊


End file.
